


The Triad

by IminUndertaleHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Freeform, I thought of this after some research that I had to do in my health class., Somewhat mention of eating disorders, i don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminUndertaleHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Undyne's patterns become unusual, Alphys does some research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Triad

**Author's Note:**

> I THOUGHT OF THIS AFTER SOME RESEARCH THING THAT I HAD TO DO IN MY HEALTH CLASS
> 
> Questions? Want to send me something? Just want to say hi? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

Undyne takes her job very seriously.

This doesn’t mean that she tries to do her job the best that she can, or that she is always challenging herself to find her limits. She does this anyways, and everyone knows it. She also takes her job seriously in the sense of her training and keeping her regimen.

But, how serious is too serious?

Undyne had read about different disadvantages when it came to a female doing extreme physical activity for a long period of time. Did this stop her? Hell no, she’s Undyne for Christ’s sake! 

When they all got to the Surface, Undyne was able to somehow become a professional trainer and runner in a matter of months. How she did it, not even she knows. That’s besides the point. When she worked out, she began to notice things that didn’t usually happen when she was doing her regimen in the Underground. She noticed things that she could add to her plan that she had never heard of before. Nonetheless, she added these.

She also noticed that something was starting to take its toll on her as well.

As her regimen became more extreme and time-spending, she began to drop a lot of weight. She just guessed that a lot of it was  _ water weight _ . With how hard she was working, it was hard to keep pounds on her. She began to eat a lot, but that caused rapid weight gain. She didn’t like that, as it caused her to become sluggish. So, in turn, she just ate her regularly-portioned meals. She tried to keep at least  _ some _ weight on her body. After a while, she just didn’t bother with it.

That is, until someone told her about a few sites with some tips.

This peaked her interest and saw that the sites were written by the same expert, and they gave pretty much the same advice on each page. Undyne scrolled through the last one on the list when she saw something that was different and it caught her eye. She clicked the link that was there and it brought her to a site. She read the headline and it made her want to read more into this advice because it was something that she had never heard before and was very intrigued about.

**_WANT TO IMPROVE YOUR EXERCISE PLAN? FOLLOW THESE STEPS!_ **

Undyne scrolled through and saw that all of the steps pretty much just explained the first step in detail.

**Step One: Want to improve your times in running, swimming, ect.? Lose weight!**

She had never heard this kind of idea, so she kept reading.

**Avoiding foods such as (...) can help you lose weight because they contain fats and toxins that can weigh you down. Also, smaller portions can help the weight loss.**

Undyne already knew that making her portions smaller could make her lose weight fast, but she had never heard of the idea that losing that amount of weight could be a good thing. She didn’t know much about proper body weight and such, so she just assumed that everything that this person was saying was fact. She grabbed a notebook and began to write the things down that she needed and put the link of the website at the top of the page.

She stood up to go and get some water when Alphys walked into the small office. She saw the notebook and web page open. Being as snoopy as she is, she looked at it. She read the things that her girlfriend has written down and then began to read the screen. 

She’s have to do some more research on this.

==

**TRIAD FACTOR #1: DISORIENTED EATING**

==

Alphys was starting to get worried about Undyne. She wasn’t eating as much as her training demanded of her. After about a week, Alphys practically forced her to do a weekly weigh-in so that she could watch for any problem.

The first week was only half a pound, nothing too striking.

The next was three.

Then it was six.

Then she dropped ten pounds in a week. This was when Alphys got worried, but still kept monitoring her. She became more irritable the more weight that she lost and the others were beginning to notice.

“Alphys, what’s wrong with Undyne? She can’t focus.” Papyrus came to her one day, worried.

“She’s trying this new exercise regimen and I am monitoring her. She’s losing more weight than she should.”

“Well, then take her into the doctor! I read up on this after one of the kids I have regular appointments with ended up doing that. They had an eating disorder called ARFID and it developed into anorexia. It wasn’t pretty, but I was able to help them!”

“ARFID?”

“Avoidant or Restrictive Food Intake Disorder. It is usually mistaken for someone being picky, but it can develop into anorexia or bulimia. People with this usually end up avoiding certain foods that they see as bad. Some of these things can actually be really good for you, like some fruits. They might have problems digesting certain foods or can even lose their appetite entirely.”

_ The notebook with the foods to ‘avoid’. _

“Thanks for the information, Papyrus.”

==

**TRIAD FACTOR #2:** **AMENORRHEA (NOT IMPORTANT NOW)**

==

**TRIAD FACTOR #3: OSTEOPOROSIS**

==

Undyne fractured her ankle, but had no prior injury.

“Alright, that’s where I draw the line! I’m taking you to the doctor!”

“Alphys, what do you mean?”

“I was doing some research between the monitoring and I found that pretty much everything matches up to something called the ‘Female Athlete Triad’. It involves two of the three things that match up. One being disoriented eating, and the other being Osteoporosis, which is a loss in bone density.” She paused and grabbed Undyne’s hand. “We’re going and there is no way around it.”

_ I hope that this goes well. _


End file.
